Faerie Tales
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [AU] What if ever time you cried, jewels and golden came out? What if the same thing happened if you bled? Well, let's just ask Heero Yuy that question...[Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Part of this story can be related to Goose Chase by Patrice Kindl, which is also obviously not mine.

Rating: PG-13 for swearing and violence

Pairings: Numerous

Warnings: Violence, blood, swearing, yaoi

**Faerie Tales  
**By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One

Heero sighed heavily as he narrowed his dark eyes into a glare. It was plastered onto his features as he looked out through the barred window in the highest room in a tower. With a locked door, done specially so he couldn't escape. If he had a chance though, he certainly would. One day, he was a carefree peasant that was very skilled in soldier tactics and assassinations by his mentor, Odin Lowe. Then his mentor dies, leaving him alone in the world.

"Damn them all…" Heero muttered to himself as a serving maid in the tower gasped at his foul language but was silence when she saw he obviously wasn't giving a care about proper etiquette at the moment. The youth closed his eyes, sighing as he remembered how it all began and how he ended up in this god forsaken tower…

One day while watching over the geese, a smaller one that was more kind hearted was trying to be peacemaker and ended up getting swatted into the lake while the others pecks at him, making him honk and his bigger friend, who his mentor dubbed as Trowa. Quatre, thankful to being saved stayed by his friend for the rest of the day. That is until noon rolled around.

While Heero was opening a linen cloth that he put his found in, an old hag came hobbling into the pasture. Out of nowhere she appeared it seemed. Heero glared, but sighed heavily getting to his feet. His mentor taught him at least a couple manners, is nice to the elderly.

"Ma'am." Heero said to her without emotion. His dirty hair hung over his face and he would have been handsome if he cared about his appearance (which he didn't) or was thrown into a lake once in a while (which never happened). Being a caretaker to the geese he bought seemed to make life even dirtier in his opinion. Geese and their stupid squabbles, idiotic animals Heero still thought of them as.

"Ah," The old hag cackled through her hoarse voice as she squinted her eyes. Heero sighed internally, as he slouched a bit. "Such a nice lad that you are…" She coughed and hacked for awhile while he could tell this was her way of asking for water. He bent down and handed her a canteen, seeing her gulp it all down.

His lower eye twitched as he watched her drink it all. It was almost a mile to the nearest well that was near his house. 'Damn pasture for being so far away…' His mind berated the land designer.

"Thank you, lad. Yer ver' kind ter an old woman like m'." she said gratefully with her toothless smile plastering her melted face. "Might ye hapt to have any food wit' ye?" She questioned, her old eyes twinkling with eager for the answer. Her gaze fell upon his food nearby.

Heero saw she was eyeing his food, his only lunch and dinner for the day. He sighed heavily and gave her the loaf, "Perhaps it would be kind of you to save some for my meals." He said, noticing it was too late for the old crone had gobbled it all down. Her one tooth, which made her sound as though she whistled at times, stuck out like a beacon in her rotting mouth. Heero cringed inwardly, not for the teeth but trying to stop the mantra going through his head to kill the woman for appearing and eating his meal and drinking his water.

"M' than' ye," She cackled to him now. "I'll go now." She told him as she took his canteen, the only one in his possession and tucked it into her shawl. Heero nodded, just wishing for her to leave.

The old hag grinned at this, seeing him make no move to try and take or do anything to her. "Such a good lad." She complimented. "Good, yes, good." She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts when a whisk of white hair fell across her features and she brushed it away swiftly. "All right then. Whenever cry, your tears shall be jewels fit for kings. Diamonds, rubies, and other pretty sparklies. Whenever you bleed, your blood will turn to gold and rubies." She turned slightly as Heero raised an eyebrow.

'Insane, she's lost it.' His mind told itself. "I beg your pardon—"

"And you shall be as handsome or pretty as the moon and the dawn." She said gruffly and then vanished with a laugh. Heero blinked. His lower eye twitched. She had taken her supper and flask with her.

'She said something about…diamonds or something?' Heero shook his head, realizing that his hair was really, really soft was clean. He looked down as he blinked in surprise. He was dressed in regal clothes that made him look like he was from a political advisor or something. He blinked and he looked at his geese and fell on the ground, deciding whether or not to laugh or to just sit there and blink. So he sat there, blinking. Blink, blinking and blinking.

There were his twelve geese, dressed in regal geese clothing. He blinked again before falling on his back laughing, thinking this was one hell of a dream. Usually he just had nightmares, dreams of where he killed people or some training he had been put through.

He pinched his cheek and realized that he wasn't dreaming. He jerked up right and quickly blinked his eyes furiously, trying to make himself cry to see if it was real. A diamond fell when his tear rolled down. It almost instantly crystallized. Another fell, this time a deep blue sapphire.

"This isn't real… it can't be real at all. No way… There is no way…" He muttered to himself as he got to his feet. Sighing, Heero looked away from his geese and headed back to his humble dwelling.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**:

Blinking, Heero awoke with a start the next morning as he heard the knocking of fists on his wooden door. He groaned, wishing he had his sword in his hands to attack the person who was bothering him at this hour of the morning, or better yet who would be out here. It was in the middle of nowhere.

He got to his feet and walked over to the door, opening it while leaning on the doorframe. "What?" He grumbled, eyes half open. He had a rough night, the geese lying into his house and literally attacking him for some unknown reason as they decided to spend the night.

The visitor gasped, surprised by the person. Yes, it was true that a serf had come up to his and spoke of his regarding a certain person that may attract his attention due to the rich clothing and all. Even half-awake the person looked beautiful.

"Good morn—" The person began before rudely interrupted by the person owning the household.

"Cut the formalities." Heero snapped, now slumped against the doorframe; he was in no mood for manners at the moment. His eyes fluttered open when he closed them for a brief moment after his sharp comment. He vaguely remembered the person gasping.

He opened his eyes when he heard the clanking of metal. 'Odd…' he pondered, 'It's miles away from the castle and even further from that other King's place…' His humble dwelling was near the border of both countries, though where it was settled made it a peaceful rural area.

He saw two men there, regally dressed. One King Treize was looking at the Prince with an amused look in his eyes at the way Heero had been talking to him. Prince Duo, Heero's prince and then the king from the neighboring and much bigger kingdom next to the Prince's looked at Heero with an odd look.

He blinked. Suddenly, everything was really screwed up! "A-ah…" Heero let out after a sharp intake of breath before he noticed that his whole place was swarmed with soldiers. He took another sharp intake after taking in his situation and before slamming the door.

"HEY!" The prince shouted in outrage. This boy sure was something else, that much was for sure! "Since when do you slam doors on royalty?" He laughed, as his soldier's looked befuddled.

"We will use force if necessary." Treize informed lazily with a smirk. The serf had also personally informed him and not Maxwell that the teen had 'magical powers.'

Rushing over to the mantel, Heero quickly grabbed the hilt of his family's ancient sword, drawing it from his scabbard as he turned to the door.

He opened it once again, facing the soldier's with a determined glint in his eyes. "Then you understand that I won't go down without a fight." He replied coldly.

He didn't know why royalty was here, but it must not have been good; perhaps they would evict him? Or execute him for some unknown reason?

Treize smirked. 'Good,' He thoughts idly as he snapped his fingers, getting an outraged look from Maxwell. 'Everything is going just as planned.' He smirked inwardly.

His soldier's attacked and Heero grinned coldly as he took a stance, fighting any one who approached him before deciding to take the offensive instead of defensive now.

"Don't interfere or I will kill you and your minions, Maxwell." King Treize informed with a look in Duo's direction that was currently stunned at the teen's skills. No one expected a little goose-owner to be this handy at swords.

'But he's obviously not good enough.' Treize knowingly thought as another cold smirk slid across his face. A sword came out of no where and it hit Heero hard in the side right below his rib cage. He gasped, eyes widening as it gave his enemies the perfect small amount of time to grab him tightly.

The one who struck him removed his sword; shocked when he saw the blood drops falling from the teen turn to rubies and pieces of gold. The tip of his sword once red with blood was now glittering gold in the sun. It was as if someone took paint and dipped it in the bucket.

The soldier's grabbed the heavily breathing teen up to his Excellency. Treize lightly grabbed the youth's chin, turning it upward as he looked into intense cobalt eyes that were slightly hidden by unruly brunet bangs.

"So," Duo was shocked as he saw the youth's continual blood loss turn into a Kingdom's treasure's worth of expenses. "The rumor was true. Is it also true that when you cry, diamonds and other gems fall?" He gripped Heero's chin tighter; raising an eyebrow slightly when he saw the teen wasn't about to shed a tear.

The soldier holding Heero on the left looked at his king, getting a nod of his head as he threw a punch at the teen, who gasped, eyes clenched tightly, not shedding a tear.

"…B-bastard…" Heero spat out as he spit some blood out of his mouth which turned to a diamond with a red center before falling on the ground and unexpectedly shattering on contact.

"How dare you speak to royalty like that!" A soldier cried as he raised his hand before Duo gripped his hand tightly, yanking it down to his side.

"I advise you not to do that." Duo glared and said with venom dripped in each syllable.

He panted, regaining his breath from the cowardly blow, "Not royalty here." Heero smirked rebelliously as the soldier's holding him clenched his arms tighter in response to his statement. He grinned coldly at Treize. "Perhaps in your land. Blood means nothing here, royalty or not."

"But your blood does." Treize grinned when Heero said nothing.

"Mine is just as everyone else is." He growled out finally.

Treize raised his eyebrow and merely sighed, picking up his sword and scratching on of his soldier's with it. The blood trickled down in droplets. "I don't see anything special about this blood." Treize idly commented. He leveled his sword by the youth's face, prepared to make a small cut on his face to show the difference of Heero's blood and the soldier.

"That is enough, Treize. I will not let you harm one of my civilians any further." Duo said with a bright fire in his cobalt blue eyes.

Treize glared before looking back at the youth. He snapped his fingers, the guards lightening their grip as they helped the teen to a more comfortable position.

"Do forgive me." Treize said with a gracious bow. "I had to see if what the peasants spoke the truth. I didn't mean for it to go so far as to hurt you so badly."

Heero remained silently before yanking his arms out of the soldier's grasps. He struggled to walk on his own and walked back over to where the fray had taken place. He bent down with much effort, wound searing with pain in protest. He grasped his sword's hilt. He turned to the two royal members and bowed his head slightly before turning away from them both.

Duo took a step forward, recognizing that the youth was in need of medical attention, a healer perhaps. He stopped when the young man's voice spoke in the calm day. "Please leave. I don't understand your business here, but I assure that whatever it is you've come looking for isn't out here."

He leaned against the open doorframe as he tried to catch his breath.

"Please, uh…" Duo stopped when he realized that he didn't know that youth's name.

"Heero." The injured boy filled in for his prince as he pushed the door open slightly.

"Please, Heero," Duo liked the sound of that name on his tongue. It rolled off smoothly like silk. "We need to get you medical attention."

"I have no need for it. I don't want anyone fixing my wounds." Heero said coldly, as he didn't turn around. He never did have much respect for royalty after all. "What did you come for anyway?"

"You." Treize filled in, stepping forward in great strides and reaching the teen that was struggling to stay on his feet as it was. "We came for you and can't have you go and die on us." Taking his arm, he beckoned for some soldier's to come forward.

With the clatter of wheels, a carriage belonging to the Prince appeared.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

This was exactly how Heero, former goose-owner, had ended up stuck here in a tower over twenty stories tall. After his first 'suicidal escape plan' as the maids called it, bars had been put over the only window. There was also a roof, up higher in the tower. The stairs leading up could be exhausting at times. It was also enough to make a person feel trapped.

Heero had traveled up the stairs numerous times before and the only thing that kept him from wondering if he was only retracing his steps. There were no distinguishing features to make it look as if he hadn't passed the area before.

The sun was bright and shining, as it always was. Days seemed to blend together. The maids would always wake him up at the same time everyday if he wasn't awake already. They would then take his sheets away, ridding them of the gold dust (pocketing some for themselves) and giving the rest to Heero. Of all the things, Heero hated the gold dust the most. He had never been to the shores and beaches of his home country, but he assumed that sand was like the gold dust; it got everywhere.

"Mister Heero?" Very few maids spoke to him except for a select few. Sarah was one of them. She had a dog, which Heero could sometimes see through the bars. The girl said that its name was Mary.

Heero had slipped the girl gold dust and other treasures that he was now gifted with, or the gifts from his relentless 'suitors.'

He smiled slightly, nodding his head in reply to her greeting. The girl had even offered to try and help him escape, but he knew the child would only lose her job—and possibly her and her family's life for such an attempt. He didn't want such for her.

"Betsie's gossiping that she saw some geese nearby. Said her husband Trift tried to kill 'im. Birds snapped at him and attacked him. She said that he's a disgrace for getting in such a mess over some birds. She thinks he should act like more a' man."

Heero nodded at the news. He hoped they weren't his birds. Then again, he also knew that they were smarter than trying to get him out of a tower or come near the area. After all, they were only (stupid) geese.

"Have the Prince and King visited you yet?" The young girl tilted he rhead to the side in question, staring at him. She still had yet to understand why he refused the advances made by the two. She was, after all, a child and didn't understand how complicated the decision was.

The King and Prince were in as bitter a feud as their country. Treize had the power, strength, and the people filled with fear because of him on his side. He was also cold and cruel. The Prince, however, was bright and cheery. His country, however was weaker and smaller than the King's.

The choice was simple: marry Treize and be stuck with the cruel and callous man or marry Duo and then the King would send in an assassin to kill Duo and then steal Heero for the taking.

How he loved the choices.

Heero looked out the window and wanted to just die. Treize came out of the shadow's of the forest surrounding the edge of the tower. He entered into the clearing beneath the window. He smirked coldly, bowing slightly to Heero.

The brown-haired man simply glared down at him and turned away.

"Your coldness is very amusing." The King began, "To what do I owe the pleasure? I don't think even my enemies regard me with such ice."

Heero snorted, mumbling 'bastard' under his breath. A maid, having just walked into the room gasped in at the foul language and just turned around, closing the door. It was obvious to the staff not to bother the darker haired man whenever he was in a temper. He was quite menacing.

"Will you not respond to me?" the King mocked, trying to get a response over Heero.

Heero just intensified his glare at the man and got up, walking over to sit on his bed.

"What, no cruel words." The older man continued to taunt.

Why couldn't the man just leave him alone?

"Oh, look! It's the Prince Maxwell…" Heero narrowed his eyes, getting up from his spot on the bed and walked back to the window.

If he wasn't supervising, who knew what the two would do if left to themselves and their own devices. Daggers and arrows would certainly be stuck in fatal parts of the body, that much could be for sure.

The King let loose a dagger. Duo dodged. Heero had to admit that the teenager's stealth and skills impressed him over all. His first impression was a simple jokester who laughed and took nothing serious. Duo proved to be much more than that.

"Hello," the King greeted, disappointed as he looked at his dagger imbedded in a tree. If Duo hadn't dodged, it would have been imbedded deep in his throat.

"Hello," Duo greeted back with a smile, though his eyes flashed dark and dangerously at the man in warning.

Heero looked down at the two of them with a glare as they turned to greet him.

"Something wrong, Heero?" Duo questioned, cocking his head to the side with questioning eyes bearing down on him.

Heero glared back, in a foul mood, "Well, other than the fact that I'm stuck in this tower against my will, no—everything is _perfectly_ fine." He snarled.

Duo looked at him, sadness in his eyes. Heero glared at him. 'He better not start pitying me.'

"You put yourself into this," Heero's cold gaze was now directed to Treize. If looks could kill, Treize would be dead on the spot with the scathing look Heero was shooting him. "You could easily solve the problem by choosing one of us."

Heero slammed the shutters closed on the window, ending the conversation.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Faerie Tales_**

**Chapter Four**

And here he was now, sitting in his room with nothing to do. He knew if he opened the window once again, the the Prince Duo and King Treize would still be outside, probably in a discussion of the best ways to conquer one another's kingdom.

Grumbling as he grabbed lots of food and a waterskin filled with water, he shoved it into a bag along with his "wedding gown" and other sewing supplies. The deal he had struck with the royals was that he wanted to sew a gown by himself; made completely of gold. Of course the whole plan was to take forever sewing it. One time, he was even caught pulling the stitches out of the cloth he was weaving. Now, he was making the smallest stiches imaginable after the cloth had been finished recently.

He closed the claps of the bag and fell back onto his bed, looking at the closed window. A few sun's rays could be seen shining from the closed shutters.

A maid opened the door, prepared to put fresh linens in his room. "Damn bastards." Heero growled, hearing the maid gasp once more. He looked up, giving her the worst glare he had ever thrown at someone. She shuffled backwards in fear, shivering.

"I-I'm sorry, m'lord." Heero grunted, getting up from his spot on the bed with bag in tote. He brushed past the maid who was still standing frozen in the doorway, eyes trailing after him. He ascended the stairs one at a time, slowly climbing his way up the tower towards the very top of the structure.

Pushing up the trap door leading to the rooftop, he stood and exited from the stone walls he was confined to. The wind blew against him and the sun graced his face, making him feel more at ease. After growing up around nature every day, being imprisioned so suddenly in a stone tower made him feel some what empty.

The wind once again blew, as if to soothe him and his thoughts. He closed his eyes, letting the wind tousle and run through his already messy hair. Hearing a commotion below the tower, Heero got up. He leaned over the railing, trying to see what was getting the maids below in such a fuss.

Heero's eyes widened when he saw what was causing the racket; his geese were here! They grabbed the down mattresses that were airing out on cloth lines between their beaks, raising once more into the sky. The maids were crying in frustration; this was just not their day!

"My geese!" Heero cried as the geese flew over to them, one mattress holding two other's on top of them. The geese hovered over the railing of the tower, trying to keep their height the same as their wings beat in the air.

Heero blinked, hoisting his bag up on his shoulders and climbing up on the rail. A maid below screamed, alerting the Prince and King on the other side of the tower that something very bad was happening other than someone spilling milk.

As Heero steeled down on the warm mattress, he wondered breifly how this was even possible. He shunned the thought from his mind, not wanting to even bother how this was happening.

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Faerie Tales,_**

Chapter Five:

An arrow whizzed by, followed closely by another. The first missed, but the second's archer certainly had better marksmanship. It hit in mattress, plunging deep into it until the arrowhead struck Heero's side. It was enough to draw blood, but not enough to seriously wound him. He crawled over to the edge of the bedding and looked down, seeing the Prince hit the King with a bow, yelling and pointing at him. Feathers fluttered down to the world below from the puncture hold.

Another arrow soon took to the sky, and Heero heard a painful, and muffled, squawk and quickly looked to the left to see one of his geese, Quatre, with an arrow through his wing. It was bleeding and looked mighty painful for the poor fowl, as Quatre continued to struggle to fly. Heero crawled across the fabric once more, silently apologizing to his geese for making more movements that kept them struggling to stay aloft.

"Quatre!" Heero cried, holding out his arms for the wounded animal to come to him. "Your wing!" Quatre let the bedding in his beak fall as he fluttered as best as he could over to Heero, falling with exhaustion onto the bedding with blood running down in rivulets to stain the purity of the cloth.

"We have to get out of here!" More arrows were sent flying, some narrowly missing his other geese. The birds started moving, leading off in the direction of the King's lands and going far away from the dreaded Tower.

As his fowl gained altitude, the air became heavy with water from the clouds they passed through. Heero felt a shiver dance over his skin and pulled Quatre closer to him, without causing further injury to his beloved bird of course, and try to conserve warmth.

Quatre squirmed somewhat, honking at his fellow geese as if encouraging them and telling them that everything was alright. Heero snuggled lower into the slightly damp bedding of the mattresses he was piled onto.

The brunette wasn't exactly sure when the lethargy and drowsiness began to settle onto him. The trip seemed endless and there was nothing to mark the time by other than the intervals of sunshine and wisps of airy clouds hitting them. Soon, Heero drifted off into darkness as he let his faithful geese take him to safety…

**_TBC_**

It's short and for that I apologize. It is meant to be like LOTR's The Two Towers—it's a bridge for the next chapter. I think someone sent me a review asking for this to be updated, but I'm not really sure...

in Liebe, Red Tail


	6. Chapter 6

Faerie Tales  
**_Chapter Six_**

Heero jerked awake when he felt a sudden disturbance in his fowls' flying. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, he propped himself up on his elbows from his position on the mattresses. They were currently in a rather dark cloud. The sun was dimmed from the wispy clouds they flew through. Looking down, Heero saw dense forests and rough terrain. Turning, he looked at the bundle nestled in his arm. Quatre's eyes watched him knowingly and intelligently.

The piece of cloth Heero had ripped from his shirt was crusted with dried blood. He peeled the cloth away gently, grateful that his goose had sleek feathers with an oily-coating on them. At least it wouldn't feel like a dried sticky paste being ripped off rapidly. Quatre reached forward and nipped his hand, quite roughly at that. Heero pulled away, offended. He tightly tapped his goose on the head in reprimand. Narrowing his eyes, he ripped off another part of his shirt. "Be thankful it didn't do more damage."

Quatre honked. Heero snorted. "Silly goose." Quatre nipped him again, though it was sharp enough to draw blood this time. "Stop tha—" Heero's stomach jumped to his throat at the unexpected descend. Obviously, Quatre was not expecting it either for he let out an odd sounding quack.

"What's going on?" His geese struggled to keep the mattresses and their passengers afloat despite their waning strength. Quatre waddled out of Heero's grip and went towards a corner that Trowa was holding. "Quatre, get back here--!" Another unexpected drop in altitude and the sudden stop made Heero sink into the makeshift bed ungracefully. Along the way, he let out a small 'oof!' at the sharp and sudden falls and stops.

He grasped the struggling Quatre quickly, pulling him towards his body. His geese were heading in a slope downward, not longer trying to keep them afloat. The added weight of the moisture that soaked into the cloth along their spiral downward all the more quick.

The ground was rapidly approaching and his birds vainly flapped their wings as best and fast as they could to slow the impact down. Heero's eyes widened when he saw the trees that the mattress was heading for. The sharp branches would surely do great harm to his birds, and slice their wings and cut their body.

"Look out—" The geese dropped the mattress from their beak and Heero's eyes widened at the unexpected change in his birds behavior. He fell, mattress and all. Quatre squirmed in his arms, clearly more fearful of their drop than Heero was.

The mattress missed the tree, catching on some branches in the fall. It snapped and tore the fabric and branches. Heero felt one branch smack Quatre and himself. The bird struggled all the more to free himself and take to the air, wounded wing or not.

Though the mattress buffered the fall, Heero hit the ground sharply. He felt—or heard—a crack as he landed sharply on his right shoulder. A pain seared through his nerves and registered with a flare in his brain. He gave a sharp intake of breath and moved, only to feel the pain flare once more. Groaning, he clenched his teeth and propped himself up.

His geese were all on the ground. Quatre waddled from his grasp over to his companions. Heero propped himself up against the tree he had luckily missed. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "You all…are worth more trouble than your worth." Quatre pecked his foot hard with his beak. Heero didn't bother pulling his foot away.

Just as he was about to let himself lull off into slumber and recuperate, Heero heard heavy footfalls. His eyes flew open as the ground shook in miniature earthquakes. He frantically turned towards the direction that the noises were coming from. Whatever new creature he was about to meet, he certainly didn't want to take the chance that they ate birds. Turning to scare off his geese, he was met by an empty space. Where his birds once were now lay a bunch of stones and eggshells. Quirking his eyebrow, he took the items and shoved them harshly in his bag.

As the creatures grew closer, Heero could tell it was not one but three beings, and by the sounds of it they were certainly female. A dread blossomed in his chest and when he looked back in the direction, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Well, lookie what we have here!" Before his stood a very tall, probably nine foot ogre. She grinned sharply, her ugly teeth making him draw back. She had wild hair growing on top of her head in a bushy and frightening manner. Her face was quite horrid and her skin looked as rough leather might—hard and uncomfortable feeling.

"Aye! Aye! What a pretty surprise!" Another one chimed in. Beside the other that spoke, a slightly smaller eight-foot ogre clapped her hands merrily.

"Oh! Oh!" The ogress jumped from foot to foot, barely moving up an inch yet making the earth shake nonetheless. Heero pulled away from the hags, his bones tingling as if they had been rattled too much by the female's hopping. "Let's keep him! He's so much prettier than those other ones we've found!"

Once again, Heero mentally cursed the old lady that 'bestowed' upon him the gifts she did.

"'Ey, you shut it! It's _my_ decision on what to do with him since I'm the oldest!" One of the ogress' proclaimed, jabbing a dirt-crusted fingernail into the equally dirt cloth hanging over their gangly body. The other two ogres fell silent at this declaration, silently waiting for the command to be said.

The oldest let out a animalistic growl (not that it surprised him, Heero noted) and barked out, "We keep him!" The two behind her let out loud whoops of joy, before the other one turned to Heero. Grabbing him around his waist, the ogre had no trouble picking him up. She squinted her eyes at him. "You be doing cooking and cleaning fer us."

And with that, the eldest tossed Heero like a sack of grain to the other sisters behind her. Heero let out a surprised sound at this sudden turn of events and clutched his bag to him tightly as he was thrown through the air. Catching him easily, one of the sister's squeezed the handsome teen too tightly, crushing his ribs and sucking the air out of his lungs.

Heero made a strangled sound as he tried to intake some air and restore his breathing. The two giant beings took no notice as they trailed after their sister, earth trembling all the way. Heero let out a weak cough and could feel everything start to blur and take on a darker shade to it. He knew nothing more.

**_TBC_**


End file.
